


Slow Dance

by Steamed_Tets



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, mostly wesson focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Nothing is better than a slow dance with the one you love to turn a bad day into a perfect one.
Relationships: Wes/Wilson (Don't Starve), Wigfrid/Willow (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rottenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenwords/gifts).



Wilson ran a hand down his face as he sat in rush hour traffic, something he had hoped to avoid at all costs for the exact reason of getting stuck. In the nearly two months they’d all been freed from the constant, Wilson wasn’t sure if how much he had slept if he had gotten much sleep at all to be quite frank. Using savings he’d kept in the cabin, and were surprised to find them still there, from his time before the Constant he and Wes managed to fix up the old cabin for the five of them. Five being Wes, Webber, Wendy, Abigail, and himself. Not to mention Webs, the spider half of the former fusion that acted as the family “dog.” And with Winona and Genny’s help, they managed to scrape an older model car and get it fixed up enough to run. Wilson even managed to get himself a job, and though he’d much rather be performing experiments, with three kids, a “dog,” and a black hole for a partner, they needed an income somehow. Besides, paperwork wasn’t all that bad. Sometimes.

Which brings us today. Willow had also managed to get a job and needed a ride back, something Wilson offered to provide for her since the Survivors were gathering at the Higgsbury house for a kind of potluck to be together as a group again. Something they hadn’t really had a chance to do since coming back to the real world. Granted, Wilson had Wes and the kids, and Willow had Wigfrid and Wickerbottom. But there was still Warly, Woodie, and the others. If the others could even make it anyway. Luckily the library was in close enough walking distance that he hoped Wickerbottom and Wigfrid would already be there by the time he returned with Willow. If he could make it to Willow at all that is. 

Finally, the traffic started to move, snapping Wilson back to reality from the thoughts swirling in his head. He put his foot on the gas and the car rolled into acceleration and suddenly he was off. Willow didn’t work too far away, close enough that she could walk he assumed, but Wilson passed by on his way home from his own job and picking her up made sense. Her schedule changed though, so he couldn’t pick her up every day as she got off work way before he did some days. Willow was waiting outside the quaint, little office building when Wilson pulled up. He’d barely stopped the car the whole way when she opened the door and got inside. 

“If we didn’t need the income to help keep the living half of the library afloat I’d quit without thinking about it and burn every chair in that office.” She groaned, crossing her arms and settling into her seat. 

“Hello to you too Miss Willow.” Wilson greeted, pulling back onto the road. 

“Ew don’t call me that, I haven’t heard you call me that since the tent incident.” She smirked, a rather evil-looking smile. 

Wilson felt his cheeks get warm but tried to ignore it, “Maybe if you minded your own business and stayed out of other people’s tents uninvited it wouldn’t be an incident.” 

Willow only laughed at that as they neared the library. 

“You don’t need to stop do you?” Wilson asked.

“Nah, Granny and Wigfrid said they’d take care of everything so I should be okay.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Wilson said as they sped past the library. 

Wickerbottom had run her local library before the constant, and upon finding out this one was run down she couldn’t just leave it too close, and she’d been doing an amazing job at getting the townsfolk reading again much to Wilson’s surprise. Plus the upstairs had a living quarters, presumably from the previous owner so her, Willow, and Wigfrid opted to move in there. Wilson assumed Wigfrid was still trying to get a hold of her old belongings, though he also assumed chances were slim. 

Buildings turned to trees along the road that lead to the Higgsbury cabin. Wilson pulled the car up to the fence and Willow hopped out before Wilson had even shut the car off. 

“Are you two planning on painting the fence at all? I know you fixed it, but a little paint wouldn’t hurt.” Willow asked, turning to face the scientist. 

Wilson climbed out before answering her, “We’ve thought about letting the kids paint it one of these days. It’s starting to get warmer out and stuff, plus Webber really, really wants to.” He laughed. 

“You should let him. I’m sure he and Abigail will get Wendy to help too.” Willow answered, passing the threshold of the gate and up the rock pathway to the front porch, “I thought you two were adding a swing?” 

Wilson, right on her tail, climbed the step to the porch, “Work in progress. It’s in the basement.” 

Wilson was more than happy to be home, after the horrible day he’d had at work and then getting stuck in traffic trying to get Willow made him all the more ready to relax with his family. He opened the front door and was instantly greeted with the smell of a cooked turkey and apple pie. Wes peeked his head out from the kitchen nook and waved at the duo who had finally arrived. Wickerbottom, Wigfrid, Webber, and the twins were all in the living room talking excitedly.

Once he’d notice their arrival, Webber hopped to his feet, “Dad! Miss Willow!” He shouted, sprinting at Willow and giving her a hug. 

Wilson smiled and crossed the floor to the kitchen, giving Wes a peck on the cheek, “Evening darling, how was your day?” 

Wes signed quickly and then made a motion as if to say he’d be taking his makeup off soon. Wilson nodded, “I hope the pie comes out soon, I am feeling rather peckish.” He smirked.

Wes rolled his eyes and gave his partner a gentle shove. Wilson could only laugh as he turned around and was instantly greeted by Webber giving him a hug. “And how was your day Webby?” 

Webber shouted, “Abigail and I found some cool bugs in the backyard and Wes took us to the library and we all got a book from Miss Wickerbottom!” 

Wilson smiled, “Are you liking the book you picked out?” 

Webber nodded, dragging Wilson to the living room, “It’s really good!” 

“Evening Miss Wickerbottom, Miss Wigfrid. I trust they haven’t been too much trouble?” Wilson asked, Webber taking off to the twins again. 

Wickerbottom waved a hand, “No problem at all. I rather missed seeing them every single day to be honest with you.” 

Wilson sat down on the couch across from the small TV they had, “It’s been an adjustment for sure. But summer is right around the corner. Thankfully it won’t be hot enough to give us all heatstroke. And no tributes either!” 

“Are you enrolling them in school?” Wigfrid asked while Willow came over and they shared a quick kiss. 

“Already done. They’re all set to start in the fall.” Wilson answered, settling into the couch, “They’ll all be in the same classes as well. Or so I’ve been told” 

“Well, it’s good to know they’ll all be together.” Wickerbottom added. 

Wilson nodded, “We wanted them to have the whole summer and stuff off because they deserve time to just be kids despite everything they’ve been through. The library books help so they won’t be behind once the year starts.” Wilson turned to look at the older woman, “I thank you for that.” Wes came over at that moment and sat beside Wilson, face clean from his performative makeup, and snuggled up to the gentleman scientist. 

Wilson wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head gently, “Evening darling. Did the pie come out okay?”

Wes nodded against Wilson’s chest, “It still has to cool though.” 

Wilson patted his arm, “Well then, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I am feeling rather hungry. So if you’re all ready, I think it’s safe to start eating.” 

Webber leapt to his feet from beside the TV and shouted, “Dad said food!!” 

And with that, the group herded themselves into the kitchen like a pack of Beefalos and started their supper. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With full bellies they had returned to the living room to relax, plates were cleaned, the table was wiped and now they were taking this moment to truly relax. Wes and Wilson were snuggled up on the couch the same way they had been before supper. Wickerbottom was sitting in the lone chair by the TV, Willow and Wigifrid used the loveseat across from her while the kids all danced amongst the seating to the songs on the radio. 

And then a slower song came on and all the kids immediately sat down on the floor around the seating area like a confusing game of musical chairs. Wigfrid stood up and bowed to Willow, as though silently asking her to dance, to which Willow happily agreed and stood up. 

Willow turned to Wilson with a smirk, “What’s wrong old man? Can’t you dance?” 

Wilson scowled, “Willow I had a long day at work you know that and I-”

Willow cut him off, “You what? You really can’t dance, can you?” 

Wilson stood up to defend himself, but instead of snapping at her, he got down on one knee and offered a hand to Wes. The performer, though taken aback, smiled and stood up, pulling Wilson to his feet as well. Willow and Wigfrid had already begun their dance by this point but Wilson pushed it out of his mind. Wes pulled his partner close, wrapping an arm around the scientist's waist as they began to sway. Holding hands and wrapping the other around their partner they swayed to the tune. Once Wilson realized he recognized the song he nervously whispered the lyrics loud enough so that only Wes would hear him. The performer rested his head on the scientist's shoulder, and for a moment the world seemed to melt away. Wilson couldn’t care how red his face had probably gotten or how bad of a dancer he might have been, Wes didn’t care so why should he. Gently whispering the lyrics made him more confident though he wasn’t quite sure how. 

As the song slowly faded out into the next Wes only buried his face into Wilson’s shoulder. Wilson held him close and when they finally pulled away, Wilson gently cupped the performers face and kissed his lips gently. The kids cheered, clapping loudly. Abigail and Webber whooping at the performances of the two couples. Wilson’s face went scarlet red as he turned back to Wes and smiled. Nothing was better after a long day than a slow dance


End file.
